Harry Potter and the New Marauders
by Aurien
Summary: In his sixth year, Harry and some friends decide to continue and old legacy.
1. The Return of an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Author's note: Hey sorry this is so long, I got carried away. Anyway, I hope you like it; it's my first posted HP fanfic. P.S. I looooooooooooooooove reviews! (Hint, hint)  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the last compartment of Hogwarts Express pigging-out on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs or, in Hermione's case, doing a bit of "light" reading. They were going to enter their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry looked at his friends, who had grown so much since he had first met them in his first year.  
  
"Ugh, Morgana again!" Ron groaned, "I have at least twenty of her."  
  
Harry looked at the picture of the pleasant looking witch on the card that Ron had thrown onto the seat next to him. The witch waved at Harry, who slightly waved his fingers back at her. Hermione looked up from her "light" reading and saw Harry.  
  
"You'd think that after six years he'd stop doing that." she giggled.  
  
Harry quickly stopped and pretended that he'd done nothing. Ron spit out a green bean from his mouth as he started to laugh. Suddenly the compartment door flying open disrupted their laughter.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Freak Show Club."  
  
Ron sank in his seat.  
  
Hermione glared at the figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy" Harry said coolly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Potter, I'd watch my language if I were you. Your protection is gone again this year. Oh, isn't that terrible gentlemen?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered. The 'protection' that Malfoy had referred to was Carly Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter. She had befriended Harry, Ron and Hermione in their first year, Carly was the only student that didn't have a major reaction to finding out that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. Truthfully, he had really taken her spot as the Hogwarts celebrity. She ended her seventh year when the three ended their forth. Malfoy usually backed off when Carly was around. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"We'll be around." Hermione said as Malfoy left, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting sick of him." Hermione groaned.  
  
"And this just started?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It is going to be difficult again this year," Ron started, biting into a chocolate frog, "without Carly and all."  
  
"We survived last year, didn't we?" Harry asked, "Besides, Carly didn't really 'protect' us, she just warded Malfoy away."  
  
"He was scared of her." Ron laughed.  
  
"I really do miss her." Hermione added.  
  
"We all do." Harry said.  
  
Suddenly, again, the door flew open, except that this time it was Neville. "You haven't seen Trevor have you?"  
  
The three laughed at the memory of Neville and his constant loss of his toad.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Ron said.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
At that he left. Harry looked out the window; the familiar surroundings told him that they were drawing near to Hogwarts.  
  
"Better put our robes on." Ron said, obviously noticing the surroundings as well. The three changed into their flowing black Hogwarts robes. As they picked up their trash, the train started to slow down. Soon they heard an all too familiar voice hollering above the crowd, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"  
  
The three turned and waved to Hagrid who waved back with a large grin on his face. The three got into a horse-less carriage accompanied by Dean Thomas and made their way to the school.  
  
Just Harry was about to walk through the main doors; a first year girl ran up to him; "Can I see your scar?"  
  
Another little girl that looked exactly like the first came up behind her and thrust her elbow into her sister's arm, "Don't be rude, Natalee!"  
  
"But Naturi!"  
  
"It's okay." Harry said pulling back his horribly untidy bangs and revealing his lightning shaped scar. The girls gasped.  
  
"Thank you!" Natalee said skipping off with her sister back to the group of first years. "Well, new fans, I see."  
  
Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing there.  
  
"Funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, absolutely hilarious." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
They walked through the entranceway and then proceeded into the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet. They sat down next to Neville and Seamus.  
  
"Hello." Neville said as they sat down.  
  
Before Harry could respond, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the stern Professor McGonagall led the rather large group of first years to the front of the Hall. The twins that Harry had met outside waved as they passed him. Suddenly, something caught his eye; there were two girls that looked highly out of place. One was enormously tall with long brown hair. The other was about three or four inches shorter than the first with shoulder length blond hair in a half ponytail. They stood silently in the line, looking at the ceiling. Harry decided to point them out to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Who do you think they are?" Harry asked pointing at the girls.  
  
Hermione looked at them for a minute, shocked, "They do look a little old to be first years."  
  
"And a little tall." Ron said gawking at the brunette.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of them and then put the Sorting Hat on top of it.  
  
The first years stared at it. Suddenly a tear above the brim opened and it began to sing. The first years looked at the hat in amazement.  
  
As it finished, the entire hall broke into applause.  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll, "When I call out your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and when the Hat states your house, you will go sit at the appropriate table."  
  
"Almeda, Alison!"  
  
Alison approached the stool with caution.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Alison hopped off the stool and headed to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Anderson, Conner!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"I wish Carly was here," Ron said, "She always loved the sorting."  
  
"It seems like we'll never see her again." Hermione replied as 'Andrews, Matthew' joined Hufflepuff.  
  
"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spun around. Standing behind them was a tall nineteen-year-old girl. Her long brown hair hung loosely and her hands were on her hips. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared turned to each other and then turned back to the girl, "CARLY!"  
  
They jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Whoa, you guys! It's nice to see you too!" She said putting her arms around them.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Hermione squealed.  
  
None of them noticed that everything had stopped and everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Hey, I think you guys should sit back down."  
  
They took their seats as Carly turned to Professor McGonagall, "Hi Professor, sorry about that."  
  
"That's quite alright, Carly, good to see you."  
  
Carly smiled and turned to Ron, "Hey, scootch." she whispered. Ron scooted over for Carly to sit down. Harry looked over to Malfoy whose face was filled with horror.  
  
"Arndt, Lauren!" Professor McGonagall said continuing.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaws burst into applause. 'Dunbar, Megan' went to Ravenclaw as well. 'Evans, John' joined Slytherin along with 'Gallant, J.T.' and 'Goodman, Gillian'.  
  
"Kehl, Allie!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Ron whispered into Harry's ear, "Where are all the Gryffindors?"  
  
"What's happening?" Carly asked.  
  
"No one's become a Gryffindor yet." Ron replied.  
  
"Lappenbusch, Vivian!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors burst into applause. Carly raised an eyebrow as she clapped with the rest of her old house.  
  
"Johanson, Casey!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Kerlee, Natalee!"  
  
Harry saw the first twin who asked him about his scar run up to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Natalee waved at Harry as she took her seat.  
  
"Who is that?" Carly asked. Harry told her about the twins as McGonagall called out, "Kerlee, Naturi!"  
  
Like her sister, she ran up to the Hat.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
She hopped off the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table. She smiled at her sister as she took a seat. Harry could see Cho smiling and clapping as Naturi sat down. Cho turned around and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Harry turned to Carly and turned red. Cho saw Carly and waved, Carly waved back.  
  
"McCullough, Cole!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Rosenburger, Johnny!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"West, Adla!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Werner, Phillip!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And the sorting finally came to an end when "Zeek, Christoph!" joined the Gryffindors. Or, at least, so they thought. With their excitement of seeing Carly, they had forgotten about the two girls. They were talking with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hey Carly, who are they?" Harry asked, pointing to the girls.  
  
"Oh, them? As far as grandfather has told me, they're foreign exchange students. That's really all he told me."  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on the tall brunette girl's head and, shockingly, it whispered the answer to McGonagall. Then the Hat was placed on the blond girl's head and again it whispered the answer to the professor. But instead of showing them to their tables, Professor McGonagall showed them to a room that Harry remembered as the one he went into when found out that he was Hogwarts' second champion for the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up as Professor McGonagall returned to her seat, "I have three words to say to you," he said smiling at the students and beaming at Carly, "Rumbly, tumbly, mumbly."  
  
Suddenly, their plates filled with food and their goblets with pumpkin juice. They heard a few yelps of fear as Nearly Headless Nick popped out of Vivian Lappenbusch's goblet. For the first time, Harry noticed that the seat for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was empty.  
  
"Carly, where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione asked, noticing it as well.  
  
Carly smiled.  
  
"No! It's. its not you is it?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"No, no, no. It's not me. I'm here for an all year visit. And substituting, of course."  
  
The three turned to each other and smiled. When Carly was in her forth year, she began substituting for the teachers when they were ill. Everyone loved it when she taught, even some of the Slytherins enjoyed her teaching. All of the teachers let her sub for them. "I think you'll enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."  
  
"Will it match up to Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
Carly smiled, "More than you can imagine."  
  
The three looked at her, confused.  
  
"You know what, I'm gonna go say hello to my old professors." Carly said getting up. She walked up to the staff table and, starting with Hagrid, walked down the table and talked with the professors. She talked with each one awhile and then moved on to the next person. She gave Dumbledore a big hug and then did the same with McGonagall. Ron pointed out that Snape smiled when Carly came to him. Carly was the only student out of Slytherin that Snape actually semi-liked. Carly went around the Great Hall talking with Filch, some of her old friends (of the ones that were still there) and some of the ghosts. The Bloody Baron sneered when she went to talk with him so she moved on to the Fat Friar.  
  
"This is going to be a great year." she exclaimed when she got back to her seat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get to see everyone again and there might even be a few surprises."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Ron groaned, "I hate it when people say that."  
  
As everyone started to head for their common rooms, Carly held Harry, Ron and Hermione back at the doors, "Professor McGonagall wants you three to do something for her."  
  
Professor McGonagall was the last person to exit the Great Hall. The two girls accompanied her.  
  
"Will you three please make sure that our foreign exchange students are comfortable? They are both in Gryffindor."  
  
They nodded and lead the girls through the castle.  
  
"So what are your names?" Carly asked.  
  
"Krystal Hart." the blond girl replied.  
  
"Kincora McAonguasha." the brunette said.  
  
Carly stared at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, um, don't ask."  
  
"Where are you two from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm from America. I went to Seattle School of Magic." Krystal answered.  
  
"And I'm from Ireland. I went to Killarney Academy for Witches."  
  
"What years are you in?"  
  
"Here, I'd be in my fifth." Kincora replied.  
  
"I'm in my sixth."  
  
"So, Kincora, um, okay, I'm sorry. I can't say that name."  
  
"It's okay, I get it all the time, You can call me Cora, my Uncle Remus calls me that."  
  
Harry looked at her, "Uncle who?"  
  
Kincora looked at Harry, confused, "Uncle Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
"You're Professor Lupin's niece!?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah! He taught here three years ago!"  
  
"Yeah, duh, I knew that. Smart me."  
  
"He was the best teacher ever!"  
  
"What about Madame Hooch?"  
  
Harry turned to Krystal; "Do you know her?"  
  
"Well, I should. She's my aunt."  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"So you both have relatives that teach or have taught here! That's cool," Carly said, "I know the feeling."  
  
Kincora and Krystal looked at her, "What do you mean?" Krystal asked.  
  
Carly looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who smiled.  
  
"Well, let's just say that my last name is Dumbledore."  
  
"You're related to the headmaster?!" Kincora said shocked.  
  
"I'm his granddaughter."  
  
"Wow." Kincora said.  
  
"Thanks, Kincora, I think."  
  
"Please, call me Cora."  
  
"Okay. Hey, here we are."  
  
The group stopped at the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked. She gave a disapproving look to the newcomers.  
  
Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, "Uh-oh, I don't know the password."  
  
"It's okay you guys, I know it." Carly said turning to the Fat Lady, "Wobblestoop."  
  
The group walked into the deserted common room.  
  
Carly looked around longingly at the room, "I had no idea how much I missed this place."  
  
"Um, where do we sleep?" Krystal asked yawning.  
  
"I'll show you," Hermione said, "Krystal, you're sleeping in the same dorm as me, Cora, you're the one nest to mine."  
  
Hermione gave Carly a quick hug and then showed the two up the stairs to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Well, I'm turning in." Ron said yawning as well.  
  
"Night Ron." Carly said giving him a hug.  
  
"Night Carly, night Harry."  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
Ron walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. "Well Harry, you better turn in."  
  
"Where are you sleeping?"  
  
"With the first years."  
  
Harry smiled at the memory of Carly never sleeping in her own dormitory. She had always found another place to spend a night.  
  
"Stop smiling! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, night!"  
  
"Night."  
  
Harry watched as Carly walked up to the girls' dorms and then he turned and walked up to his own.  
  
As he lie in his bed he knew that this was going to be a great year. 


	2. The New Defense of the Dark Arts Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't any characters other than Carly- me! , Krystal and Cora- who are based on my best friends in the whole world!  
  
Oh and Lunan? HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't kill me now!!!!! La La La La La!!!!! By the way, will you update your story already?!  
  
Super-sailor-saturn39- Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to keep the personalities more precise, but hey, it is a fanfic after all, is it not? Your story is really good!  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall excitement flowed through everyone's minds. It was the day that they would find out who the mystery Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. And it just so happened that Harry's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I wonder who it'll be." Hermione said.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Ron said, "I mean the whole school's on the edge of their seats wondering."  
  
Hermione eyed Ron. He backed off rather quickly.  
  
"Well, maybe not the whole school."  
  
The two turned around. Cora and Krystal were standing behind them, smiling.  
  
"Well of course you two don't care, your teachers probably stay at your school and not leave every year." Ron said.  
  
"That sounds about right." Krystal said smiling. She and Cora sat down and started eating.  
  
"Where's Carly?" Harry asked.  
  
Cora looked around the Hall and shrugged, "I have no clue."  
  
"Well get one." Krystal said sarcastically.  
  
Cora rolled her eyes. Krystal smiled.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating and ran up and got their books. They practically sprinted to class, causing almost everyone who was actually walk to trip and nearly falling flat on their faces themselves. Krystal, who had the same classes as them, simply walked down the hall after them, following the trail of annoyed people along the way. The fact that Hogwarts was getting a new mystery teacher didn't bother her, even though the anticipation was killing the student body.  
  
To their disappointment, the classroom was empty save the students that were already seated. They quietly took seats in the third row and watched as the rest of their class entered with the same expression of disappointment. There were murmurs all around the classroom. Suddenly the door opened and Carly entered with another person followed by the infamous Diagon, Carly's black and white cat that walked the halls of the school more often than Mrs. Norris. Everyone stared at the person even though they could not see it for it was under a cloak. The person followed Carly and stood behind the desk. Everybody gasped as the figure took the cloak off.  
  
Long, flowing black hair tumbled out of the hood. The woman was somewhat pale, yet still very beautiful. She had a rather young look about her. She wore a royal blue dress that accented her hair wonderfully. All the boys in the room couldn't help but take two looks at her.  
  
"Everyone," Carly said, "This is Professor Botev. She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
"Thank you, Carly." the woman said smiling sweetly at Carly.  
  
"No problem at all, Vesselina. Make yourself at home. You shouldn't have trouble getting started, I think you already have their attention."  
  
Professor Botev looked at the students and smiled, "I think your right."  
  
Carly smiled and walked out with Diagon right behind her.  
  
"Hello everyone." Professor Botev said, "Since this is my first year why don't we go around and everyone can tell me their names, uh, starting with you."  
  
She pointed to Malfoy who looked as if he wouldn't take his off her even if his life depended on it.  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he replied rather flirtatiously.  
  
She sneered and continued down the rows. Harry turned to Ron who was already turning red from trying to conceal his laughter. Hermione was smiling wickedly as she explained the Draco situation to Krystal. As Hermione finished, Krystal had a little smirk on her face. Soon she had everyone's name down and the class began.  
  
The class was basically a review of what they had already done so that she knew what to plan on doing. As everyone walked out, Carly met Harry, Ron, Hermione and Krystal in the hallway.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"She's nice." Ron said dreamily.  
  
Carly tried to hide her snicker. Krystal seemed to be hiding a smile as well.  
  
"To these two, she's soooo much more than nice." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"Well, she does have looks, you have to give her that."  
  
"Yeah, but I've never gawked at a teacher like that."  
  
Carly, Ron and Harry coughed (or sneezed) in unison, but it sounded like they were all saying "Lockhart!" Hermione huffed. Krystal seemed confused.  
  
"He was ugly! And so self absorbed!" Carly exclaimed.  
  
"That's because you were spending your time gawking at Cedric." Harry said.  
  
Carly gave him a nasty look; "I didn't gawk! We were friends."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay! So what if I liked him? It's not like I only like him for his looks," Carly raised her voice as a group of seventh year girls walked by, "like most of the girls in this school!"  
  
The girls looked to each other, confused, but kept on walking.  
  
"Besides, he did save my life. Well, nearly." she said lowly.  
  
The three remembered the story of how Cedric had almost saved Carly's life. It was also the story of how Carly obtained her fear of flying.  
  
"Anyway, what about Draco? He seemed pretty smitten with her." Carly said giving an evil looking grin. She got her answer by a loud howl of laughter that echoed through the halls.  
  
"It was so hilarious!" Ron said between laughs.  
  
"He wouldn't stop staring at her!" Harry howled.  
  
At that moment, Draco walked by surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle and sneered at the three of them laughing. Carly grinned and yelled after him, "Hey, Draco! How's Professor Botev?"  
  
Draco tried to hide his face as it turned a vivid red. He didn't dare say anything back to her. The laughter grew even louder as Carly smiled triumphantly. Harry was very pleased that he could now torment Draco. Cora walked up to them in much confusion. When she finally got the whole story (background and recent events) out of the group, she couldn't help but snicker with them. 


	3. The Chaser

Disclaimer: I don't any characters other than Carly, Krystal and Cora.  
  
k8ebug92- Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
The next few weeks were very pleasurable for the trio. For once, Draco was trying to avoid them whenever anyone else was around. He turned around when he saw Carly coming towards him. Though Cora and Krystal were still new, they were quickly inducted into the group and soon it was as if they had been at Hogwarts from the very beginning.  
  
For Harry, the Quidditch season had started. It had been very difficult for him after Oliver left. The team had gotten a new keeper in his place; a girl named Bianca Williams, who was very good. Fred and George had spilt up the job as the captain. But now, since Harry was the only person left, he was the captain and Professor McGonagall was bringing in new people for the team nearly by the day. There was still one more space to fill though and that was for a chaser. It seemed as though there was no one else in the school that wanted to or were good enough to go for the team. Harry was getting impatient.  
  
Most of the male students had become quite smitten with Professor Botev, but none of them were like Draco. He spent the entire class gawking at her and even (when he had the chance) attempting to flirt with her. Though Ron and Harry did think their new professor was attractive, they never stopped making fun of Draco. Carly had an even better time humiliating him in front of crowds. He tried to make comebacks, but they never worked or he stopped before it even came out.  
  
"This is driving me crazy! If the team doesn't get a new chaser, we'll never be able to play against Ravenclaw next week!" Harry cried one evening in the Great Hall at dinner.  
  
"What about Carly? I heard she was pretty good in her day."  
  
"Don't be stupid Hermione, you know Carly's terrified of flying." Ron snapped.  
  
"Sorry. Harry, isn't there one more person that Professor McGonagall is bringing today?"  
  
"No and yes. There is going to be one new person, but for some reason, Madame Hooch is bringing him."  
  
"That's odd. Madame Hooch doesn't normally care about whose on the teams."  
  
"Well, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about this person."  
  
"Well, then, you don't want to miss him, now do you?" Ron said, "You should get going."  
  
"You're right. I'll see you guys later." Harry said, standing up. Before he could anywhere, the sudden rush of wings told him that the mail was there.  
  
Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and he untied the small note on her leg.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hi! If it's at all possible, could you meet me at the entrance doors this evening at seven thirty? I have a surprise that you might appreciate very much.  
  
Tell Ron, Hermione, Krystal and Cora that they can  
  
come as well if they wish. I'm subbing for Snape in Potions today, lucky you. He caught the flu. See you there!  
  
  
  
Carly  
  
  
  
Harry nodded, rolled up the parchment, placed it in his pocket and headed for the Quidditch field. As he got outside, he checked the weather. It was cloudy and the sun was just barely peaking through a small space in the clouds. When he got to the field, he saw that the rest of the team was there. The two beaters who were ironically twins: Anthony and Andre Landers, the current chasers: Darren Roberts and Ella West, their keeper: Bianca Williams and himself, the seeker.  
  
"Hello captain!" Anthony and Andre said in unison. They were fourth years and thought that getting everyone confused was one big game.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So what's the deal with this new person?" Bianca asked, "I thought Professor McGonagall drained the school looking for a replacement."  
  
"Trust me, she did."  
  
"Then where'd she find this one?"  
  
"She didn't. Madame Hooch did."  
  
"This oughta be good." Darren chimed in. Darren was a fifth year who reminded Harry very much of his previous captain, Oliver.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Darren smirked, "Do you remember the last three disasters Hooch brought in?"  
  
"He's right Colonel, all the last recruits that General Hooch brought were complete wrecks." Ella said. Though most people thought she was trying to be funny, she always talked like that. She was muggle born and her father was in the army. Harry was the Colonel, Bianca was the Major, Anthony and Andre were Lieutenants and Darren and she were Sergeants. She was in her second year.  
  
"Just give this person a shot, you guys. This could be our break."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Darren replied, leaning against the stands.  
  
"I don't think that it'll much different than the other three." Bianca stated.  
  
"I wonder if it's a girl." Anthony said.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering about a lot more if it is a girl." Andre taunted.  
  
Bianca and Ella turned to the twins and scowled. They backed away immediately.  
  
"I will try my hardest, Sir." Ella said, saluting.  
  
"At ease, Ella, at ease."  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
At that moment, Madame Hooch walked in the field accompanied by a person that had become very familiar to him from the first time he had met her. And it was none other than-  
  
"Krystal!"  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Everyone, this is my niece from America, Krystal Hart." Madame Hooch explained.  
  
"I didn't know that you played Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Neither did I. I just like riding a broomstick."  
  
"Well, let's see then."  
  
"Alright." Krystal replied mounting her broomstick and kicking off. To Harry's surprise and utter pleasure, she was amazing. It looked as if she became part of the air. Her movements were so precise and her riding was very smooth. She was incredible.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Harry asked, turning to the rest of the team.  
  
They could barely answer, they were in utter shock and amazement. Finally Darren turned to him, "Wow."  
  
"Will she work?"  
  
"Are you kidding? With her flying, we'd be unbeatable!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said laughing.  
  
Krystal landed and headed towards Harry, "So? How'd I do?"  
  
Harry smiled and pointed at the rest of the team, "I think you're in." 


	4. Carly's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't any characters other than Carly, Krystal and Cora.  
  
Hey thanks for reviewing the last chapter people! It was really nice of you all."  
  
  
  
When the practice was finished, Harry and Krystal walked up to the Gryffindor tower and changed just in time to catch Ron, Hermione and Cora and take them to Carly's surprise, whatever it was.  
  
"Do you have any idea to what it is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course he doesn't, it's a surprise!" Hermione said.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As they got closer, they all thought that they could hear someone laughing and talking to someone else. They got closer and then Harry knew that one of those voices belonged to Carly. He couldn't tell who the other person was though. The anticipation grew in their minds and they picked up speed.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked anyone who was listening.  
  
"I can't tell." Hermione said.  
  
"The voice does seem familiar." Ron said.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Cora said.  
  
The answer came to them as they turned a corner that revealed the front doors to the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks. Unaware of the sudden halt, Cora and Krystal ran into the three, knocking them over.  
  
"Ah, there they are." Carly said, there was hint of humor in her voice, "I told you that they wouldn't be able to hold it in."  
  
"I didn't doubt you for a minute, Carly." the owner of the other voice said, looking at the pile of sixteen year olds in the middle of the floor, "Hey Harry."  
  
The second voice belonged to none other than Harry's old Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.  
  
"Hello, Oliver"  
  
Harry hadn't seen him since the Quidditch World Cup, three years ago. It seemed that the only thing that had changed was his height. He had gotten even taller since the last time Harry had seen him.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Harry asked as Ron helped him up.  
  
"Most of the team still has broken bones and really bad injuries from last season. They're taking this season off."  
  
"Can't they just be healed?" Harry asked, remembering all the times that he had to go to the hospital wing for being hurt during Quidditch games.  
  
Oliver smiled, "I think that they don't want to be healed. Everyone is getting tired of the captain. He's always pushing them to their limits."  
  
Harry snickered, remembering how Oliver had always done something quite similar.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"No, what's so funny?"  
  
Carly elbowed Oliver.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he insisted, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Harry is just remembering how you were always doing the exact same thing."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, who are you?" Oliver asked pointing to Krystal and Cora, trying to change the subject. Krystal and Cora looked at Oliver and then to themselves and smiled.  
  
"The tall one is Cora, Remus Lupin's niece from Ireland. The blond one is Krystal, Hooch's niece from America."  
  
"Hi." the two said in unison.  
  
Oliver looked to Carly, who was trying to hold back a laugh. (* a/n: I am referring to the Oliver from the movie, who is a major hottie!*)  
  
"How long are you staying?" Ron asked.  
  
"Depends on whether the team decides to be healed or not."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Is the Defense Against the Dark Arts job still jinxed?"  
  
"Yes, quite." Carly replied.  
  
"Well, who got it this year?"  
  
"Professor Vesselina Botev."  
  
"A woman? That's a first."  
  
Carly eyed Oliver, "Is there a problem with women?"  
  
"Of course not. Women are -"  
  
Carly elbowed Oliver again.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
Everyone except for Carly and Oliver started to laugh. Eventually they joined in and the laughter echoed through the otherwise silent hallway.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The laughter died down and everyone turned around. Standing behind them was none other than Snape. He sneered at them as if he resented them even having a little bit of fun.  
  
"Sorry Professor, we were just-"  
  
"Don't give me excuses, Potter. Get back to your common rooms, all of you."  
  
The group slowly and silently glided past Snape and headed for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Well, he hasn't changed, that's for sure." Oliver whispered to Carly.  
  
Carly had a hard time trying to hold back a laugh. 


	5. Malfoy's Payback

Disclaimer: I don't any characters other than Carly, Krystal and Cora.  
  
Author's note: Geez, I can't believe that people are actually reviewing it (or adding to fav lists-yes I'm talking to you angel-in-disguise, I find it very flattering actually). Personally, I find that it gets crappier by every chapter, but oh well. Here's the next chapter.  
  
I had to re-upload this story because fanfiction is deleting the 'Harry Potter Author Fics' category so I had to switch this over to 'Harry Potter'  
  
  
  
  
  
After Oliver got situated on a couch in the common room, everyone went to bed. Cora and Krystal were whispering and looking around, but no one could hear what they were saying. Carly figured that they were talking about Oliver and she decided to bring it up with him. He found it unusual, but Carly found it hilarious, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
The next day the seven walked down to the Great Hall. They were all tired and slumped into their seats at the Gryffindor table. They could all see Draco eyeing Professor Botev and Harry and Ron filled Oliver in.  
  
"Where is the Professor?" Oliver asked.  
  
"There." Carly said pointing to Vesselina.  
  
"Oh-" Oliver said intrigued.  
  
"Oh?" Carly asked.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Carly looked to Hermione and rolled her eyes. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and Krystal and Cora were silent.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll have some competition, Malfoy's gotten there first." Ron said.  
  
"Malfoy. Screw Malfoy."  
  
"My point exactly." Harry added.  
  
"It's pathetic. Just watching him makes me want to throw up." (A/n: Allison, I had to add that, since I had that problem recently)  
  
"I know, it's sad." Oliver added.  
  
They ignored Draco for the rest of breakfast, so that they could eat in peace.  
  
"You subbing this year?" Oliver asked Carly with a mouthful of food.  
  
Carly blocked his face from her sight with her hand and then answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Cool," Oliver said swallowing, "You were always a good teacher."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Especially in Binns' class. He was terrible."  
  
"Still is." Ron added.  
  
"He is?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"That bites."  
  
Carly looked at Oliver, "That BITES? What's with BITES?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds ridiculous, that's what."  
  
"Fine!" Oliver said, as he got up with the rest of the students and headed for the door. Harry and Ron got up and walked after him. Hermione ran after them. Cora and Krystal got up and ran after her. That left Carly, sitting there, alone.  
  
"For crying out loud!" She said as she got up and ran after Krystal and Cora.  
  
They all gathered together outside the doors to the Great Hall. Carly saw Draco walked past and couldn't resist, "Malfoy, has Botev accepted the ring yet?"  
  
Quite a few people burst into giggles. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there for a long time. Suddenly, he wheeled around. An evil snare grew across his face as he eyed Carly.(A/n- Allison, Anakin glare!)  
  
"Throw all the jokes at me that you want."  
  
"Oh? Did you finally come up with a comeback?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's hear it then. Come on. You've had trouble so far."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself - Mudblood." 


End file.
